Friended
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: "Your clan of Becketts." He said eyeing the screen again, taking in the dark hair and green eyes of the man before him. He tilted his head to get a better view of the piercing, "You're an - hmm - unusual bunch." Post epi for 6x13 - Limelight.


**A/N:** Post epi for Limelight. I am now just a tad obsessed with the idea of a whole heap of never before seen Becketts crashing the wedding!

* * *

"Hey, Kate?" Castle called, his eyes glued to his laptop screen."Who is -" He squinted, read the name again, "- Billie Bob Beckett and why is he _friending_ me on Facebook?"

"Who did the what now?" With her toothbrush protruding from her mouth Kate emerged from the bathroom, standing puzzled in the doorway. Castle kept his eyes locked on the screen, sneakily and steadfastly ignoring her so she would have to come closer.

"Billie Bob?" He looked up, felt the loss of words tumble from his mind at the sight of her with toothpaste on her chin. Clearly oblivious Kate dipped back into the bathroom and Castle heard the clatter of her toothbrush as she lobbed it from the doorway, heard her quiet _whoop_ of pleasure when it hit its intended target. He grinned, shook it off and kept going. "He's a Beckett and he's friending me? Do we know him? Do _I_ know him?"

Kate hummed, rubbing a soft, sweet smelling lotion into her skin as she meandered around the bedroom, tossing clothes and idly tidying as she went. Though he pretended he was wasn't aware, Castle caught Kate's quick look in his direction before she snuck another pair of his socks from the large dresser at the end of the bed.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well he's a Beckett so -"

"Not an unusual name though is it." She wound her hair up onto the top of her head, carried on with her evening ritual with simple care that he watched over the white glow that emanated from his laptop.

"I've seen your people, met a few." Castle pointed at the screen when she turned to face him, "This one could _definitely_ be one of yours."

"One of mine?"

"Your _clan_ of Becketts." He said eyeing the screen again, taking in the dark hair and green eyes of the man before him. He tilted his head to get a better view of the piercing, "You're an - hmm - unusual bunch."

"What's that supposed to me- _Billie bob_ -" Kate dropped heavily on the bed, her legs bashing into his and crawled over him to see the laptop, "Castle, that says _William Robert Beckett_." She smacked his leg, grinning, and poked the screen, "He's my ..." her eyes drifted skyward as she counted on her fingertips, "third cousin - I think."

"Yeahhhh, Billie Bob." Castle reached for her hand, used her countable fingers for a better purpose, clicking a button and adding another Beckett to his list of contacts, "Right, Okay. What about Steephen? Three E's and a PH?"

"D?"

"No, spelling." He rolled his eyes when she snickered, shaking his head at how quickly and easily they switched between roles now.

"Um, boyfriend of my cousin with the -" She mimed something, waved her hands over her head.

"With the glasses?"

"No, glasses would be this." She mimed again, fingers becoming circles that she popped over her eyes as she poked her tongue out at him, "This is clearly hair." She waggled her fingers on the top of her head again.

"So, the cousin who looks like a chicken? I'm seriously starting to wonder what craziness I'm marrying into."

"Pfft, you're one to talk." Kate caught his hand and squeezed, slight violence and firm disbelief in her touch.

"Hey, my craziness has been all out there, and obvious and in the open, yours is -"

Her eyes widened, fingers tightening.

" - _friending_ me on Facebook." He clicked to the next image, deciding to come back to _Steephen_ with the three E's and a PH - seriously, between the Pi's and the Steephen's of the world his next kid was gonna be called Fred or Jane just to stand out.

"That's Toby, you met him." Kate anticipated, poking at the screen again.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"At the wedding?" There were a lot of Beckett's.

"Nope."

"Christening?" Not all of them sane.

"No." Kate clucked her tongue, shook her head. She knew his game, but it was still fun to play along.

"Cane?"

"No, that was Uncle Jack."

"Hair piece?"

"Great Aunt Louise." She laughed, "And she is very fond of that wig."

"Right, right, she kept calling it Willy." He chuckled to himself, clicked on the next one on the list, "Willy the Wig."

Kate moved into him, her head on his shoulder watching the screen as he kept scrolling, she pointed out a few names that weren't related to her, or anyone else she knew.

A slender woman with kind eyes and dark hair appeared. A woman with a light smile and strong stance. Her arms across her chest and her chin tilted towards the camera with an air of defiance.

"Theresa." He said knowingly, "She looks like you, or you look like her."

Kate smiled, nodded, "My Dad's little sister."

"The -"

"Aunt." She glared, sitting up and a little fierce in defense of her family.

Castle smiled, stroked his fingers down her arm soothingly, before claiming her hand, "I was gonna say 'the yeller' but, okay." He clicked another picture "With the mustache?"

"That was a Halloween costume." She blinked in confusion, "And what do you mean, _the yeller_?"

"She called me about the article in the paper," He smiled and shrugged when Kate's eyebrows shot up in confusion, remembering the ranting woman on the end of the line who told him _he had better treat her niece with the respect she deserved_. "Called again about your surprise announcement, I still don't know how she got my number."

"Probably from my Dad."

"You Beckett women are quite scary." He mumbled under his breath, ignoring her narrowed eyes. Castle tapped the screen, bringing her back to the handlebar mustache worn by the Kate Beckett-alike Aunt Theresa.

"Very realistic," Castle reached out tenderly and swiped the glob of minty paste from Kate's chin with one finger, traced her top lip with another before retreating, "Hopefully _not_ genetic."

She smiled sweetly and then laughed, nudged his palm with her head, "Eh. You'd learn to cope, took you a while but you adapted to Pi."

"Hmmm." Castle hummed, closing the lid and sitting back away from her in the bed.

Kate didn't let him go far, her body following instinctively, "What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone, her fingers coiling around his arm.

"Pi." He said quietly, "I don't think we'll be seeing much more of him."

"Oh?" Kate sat back, intrigued, "Did Alexis say something?"

Castle lifted his head, drawn towards Kate and the soft concern for his child that flittered through her words, "Something about people_ loving_ each other and _having a shot_," he paraphrased as he watched his fiancee, smiled and kept hold of her hand, tugging her nearer, "and how she could see the difference when you were _in it for the right reasons_."

He let his words settle for a second and Beckett nodded slowly with understanding. His daughters endearments could be easily applied to _them_ as much as anyone.

"That's sweet." She said evenly, not wanting to betray her relief. Then she grimaced, "I feel a bit sorry for him though." Kate laughed when Castle's face morphed into a cartoonish look of horror. "You can't tell me you don't?"

"Ach, fine. A teenie tiny bit." He scrunched his fingers together to show the amount, the skin of his fingertips still touching, just barely, "But I know Alexis and she'll let him down gently."

"Not sure that'll help." Kate reclaimed her position at his side as they settled back against the headboard.

"Hmm, maybe not, but let's hope they break up before the wedding." Castle said quietly, conspiratorially as if afraid his daughter would hear him. "There'll be pictures and I don't wanna be staring at his face for all eternity."

Kate laughed again, curling up low at his side, slinking down in the bed, her head on his stomach. She tapped the closed laptop and waited for him to reopen it, "Don't worry, Castle." She hummed, "Between your family and mine, I'm sure we'll have enough weirdness flying around to forget all about _the mustached wonder_."

"Aunt Theresa?" He chuckled.

"I meant your daughter's soon to be ex, funny man."

As if the universe was in agreement his computer chimed with yet another _friend_ request.

"Oh, god." Castle grimaced.

"What? Another Beckett?" Kate opened her eyes, staring up at him.

"No." He hissed, pushing the laptop further down the bed as if it was evil, "It's PI!"


End file.
